


future

by AlmondRose



Series: bad end [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gen, deathhhhhh, everyone's telling me this made them cry and im smiling, im sorry tbh, some fluffish at that verrrrrrrrrry end maybe, the capitilization is like that for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: they all die. it's probably inevitable.





	future

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952190) by [solubility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solubility/pseuds/solubility)



dick dies first. 

 

 

dick dies first, holding hands with wally. nightwing and flash, robin and kid flash, together forever.

they leave a legacy behind, not because they’re the first of the kid flashes, the first of the robins, but because they have children of their own. 

their twins are named iris and mary, but iris goes by rey and mary goes by mar because neither believe in the gender binary. it’s widely accepted that red and mar will go live with bruce--who else is there?

 

 

bruce lays down his cape and hands the cowl to cass; she wears it with pride.

 

 

kate gets cancer; harper is her successor. 

 

 

 

jason never has children of his own, but lian’s close enough to it, and when the outlaws die together, on a top-scret mission nobody quite knows, lian goes to live with her mother. jade lays down her criminal life for her daughter, and lian learns to shoot arrows in secret, with the promise that once she turns eighteen, she can join the vigilante life. 

 

 

claire’s brother hank who died so long ago had a girlfriend, way back when, and at duke and claire’s wedding she finds claire. she says that she had a son, hank’s son, and that he’s named after hank (henry) and that she’s dying and would claire please take henry in after she dies, and what can claire do but nod?

 

 

dinah and babs send their son to bruce; because an uncontrolled meta is chasing oracle, and he may be uncontrolled but he’s smart, and it’s a good thing babs and dinah sent jamie to bruce, because the meta finds them. 

he finds them and dinah defends the clocktower, fighting to her last breath, that he won’t get to babs, that her son will have at least one mother, and she takes the meta down with her.

the meta explodes in death, and babs dies hoping dinah made it out alive. 

 

 

 

claire and duke retired, ages ago, but they still help, they can’t help themselves, and sometimes things as simple as a burning building can take the most accomplished of heroes down. duke survives but claire doesn’t, and duke and henry and his own daughter, anne, stay in gotham.

 

 

 

cass and tim--batman and red robin--take a mission together and cass throws herself in front of tim, and harper is left alone with her daughter miranda, and tim takes on batman because damian doesn’t want it, not anymore, and there are only so many of them left. 

kon and tim and their son jack and harper and miranda go to wayne manor, and bruce and rey and mar are there and there’s the stillness of death in every movement they make, but they persevere. 

 

 

duke gets into trouble and tim comes to save him, but sometimes batman’s too late, and tim remembers the first death when he looks at his brother, but the threat’s still there and tim looks death in the face and he doesn’t make it. 

 

 

 

henry and anne go to their grandfather, and bruce has more children around the house, and yet

kon and harper and mira and jack go to metropolis because it might be safer, might be better, and kon and harper are just friends, but their kids are like siblings.

harper’s been a civilian since cass died, and batwoman is no more, but like some, like most, harper can’t help herself and lex luthor’s last stand, his final revenge, kills kon and falling debris kills harper while she saves civilians, and luthor’s revenge is final, as clark’s grandson is orphaned and his son is dead. 

 

 

clark takes mira and jack back to gotham, and bruce welcomes them. 

 

 

tim dies and there’s only so many options, and one nightwing returns to gotham. once robin, then nightwing, and now batman, damian always will follow in his favorite brother’s footsteps, and he does. 

 

 

talia was convinced that damian was not having kids fast enough, that he needed an heir, and she clones damian, sending the child expected to be talia’s grandson to damian. the child is expected to be a grandson, but is not not not, and she calls herself juliet and loves her father and he lets her train to be robin. 

 

 

damian extracts a promise from his nightwing, that if he ever dies she’ll be batman, and stephanie brown tells him that he’s not going to die. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

she’s wrong. 

  
  


 

 

 

 

stephanie takes juliet, and they go to wayne manor together. 

 

 

bruce has his grandchildren. 

 

 

 

he doesn’t have his kids. 

 

 

 

instead, he has the one who he’s never thought of as his own, the one who he constantly pushed back and told to go home.

 

 

stephanie brown is batman, and alfred whispers to bruce with his last breath that there’s no use pretending anymore. 

 

 

there really isn’t.

 

 

bruce wayne is old and retired and he lives with his grandchildren and his last daughter, and maybe there’s that lingering death

 

 

and maybe his other kids will even come back

 

 

but he’ll make do. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!! comments/kudos always welcome :)))))))))


End file.
